filthy_frankfandomcom-20200223-history
Safari Man
Safari Man is one of Frank's many roommates. He is a very stereotypical Japanese tourist with Frank's Secret, a liking of homosexuality and (like most of Frank's gang) pusi. Unlike Frank's other roommates, Safari Man is not a mysterious entity or Lycra and is a human being like Frank himself. Safari Man also hosted the Japanese 101 segment of the Filthy Frank Show. While not being a chef himself, he loves food and will often comment on food-related things over the course of the show. Safari Man may have been killed by Chin-Chin in "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN". He also appears in the book Francis of the Filth. Speech Safari Man is the only entity that lives in Frank's apartment who converses in a proper, coherent language; though his dialogue is almost always Japanese accompanied by (inaccurate) English subtitles. Though he is very fluent in Japanese, he can be heard speaking with a deep southern accent in some of the Japanese 101 videos. Similar to Frank, he will speak in Japanese sentences, but they will be illegitimately translated in the English subtitles. This is an inside joke, as unsuspecting viewers who do not speak Japanese will read the subtitles and attribute it to what he is saying. For example, in the episode "WEEABOOS", Safari Man enters and warns Frank of the coming weeaboo disease. In the English subtitles, it reads "We have to run!", but correctly translated, Safari Man actually says "I like pussy!". Talents Much like Pink Guy and Salamander Man, Safari Man is talented with music-related activities. In this case, he plays the Ukulele quite well. He also appears to have an advanced form of perception, as he was able to see through Chin-Chin's disguise as Creepy Dude, despite him being able to trick everyone else, as seen in the Takoyaki video. Death? In FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN, Safari Man was struck down by the Dark Lord by taking away his chromosomes. Causing him to collapse to the ground and bleed from the mouth while uttering perverted messages. Many believe that this would be the end of Safari Man, however, it's possible that he survived as he was seen breathing (albeit slowly) at the end of the video. It's also possible that Chin Chin merely wanted to incapacitate Safari Man rather than kill him, though whether this is the case or he made an error in his attempt to kill him remains unknown. However, in "FRANCIS OF THE FILTH (OUT NOW)", Frank has confirmed that he was still alive, despite his serious draining of chromosomes. Quotes *''"Wow Franku!"'' ("ワウ・フランク！") *''"Do I smell octopus balls?" (私はたこ焼きの匂いか？)'' *''"Ora manko ga daisuki nanda hahahaha" (オラマンコが大好きなんだハハハハ, lit. "''I love vagina hahahaha") *''"Pushi- wa doko da!?" (プシーはどこだ!?, lit. "''Where's the pussy!?") *''"Master Chef, my ass! You're just a fucking Rat!" (''マスターシェフ私のお尻！あなたはクソラットだ!) Trivia * In "I HATE HOMELESS PEOPLE", Safari Man once fused with Salamander Man. This could possibly mean that Salamander Man is his sexual partner. * Safari Man is sometimes referred to as "Japanese Farmer Man". * Frank sometimes wanted to kick Safari Man out of his apartment. It was once seen in "CHIN CHIN SACRIFICE", where Frank said to Chin-Chin to take him instead of Salamander Man, as he called him an asshole when Safari Man was spewing shit on a Ratatouille movie box cover. * It seems like Safari Man sleeps inside Frank's closet, as he was seen numerous times inside. * Safari Man was sometimes seen speaking English sentences such as: ** In "WEIRD SHIT", Safari Man first said English sentences but with a very strong stereotypical Japanese accent. He said: *** "My nipplusu aro so hardo likea DIAMANDU!!!!!" and; *** "My penisu isu erectu likea ELEPHANTU!!!!!" ** In "FILTHY FRANK VS CHIN CHIN", when his chromosomes were harvested, he whispered perverted sentences in English, then started to cringe a bit afterwards. * In "I HATE HOMELESS PEOPLE", when Frank explained that there's a homeless man wrecking his whole apartment and treating it like a sperm bank, Safari Man came out behind the door. It possibly means that Safari Man missed his flight back to Japan (since he's obviously a Japanese tourist) and became homeless at his vacation. * It appears that Safari Man really likes tits, as he was seen jerking off to a Victoria's Secret magazine, in "CHIN CHIN (A SERIOUS VIDEO)" and "CHIN CHIN (ORIGINAL)". This possibly means that Safari Man has a lot of porn magazines for himself, probably the reason why Frank wants to kick him out of his apartment, as this happens when PornHub or the power is down. * If Safari Man can be heard speaking in a very deep southern accent in "JAPANESE 101 - HOT DOG", it is revealed that he actually has a sister and broke into her boyfriend's house to make an illegal daycare and then either killed him, raped him, or both during a speech lesson. It is unknown if Safari Man is involved in multiple accusations such as rape, trespassing, pedophilia, murder and illegal settlement, but this is possible that this happened in Florida, as the trial was never announced public. * Safari Man once raped Steve Harvey while Steve himself was running after Frank to rape him. Gallery @papafranku - Safari Man (Nov 30, 2014).jpg Safari Man Hotto Dogu.png Safari Man Laughing.png Safari Man Hotto Dogu Angry.png Safari Man Hot Dog.png Category:Characters Category:Frank's Friends Category:Protagonists Category:Hakujin Category:Human Category:Musicians